In stadiums, auditoriums and the like, there are typically large areas set with seating arrangements which contain a number of chairs arranged in sections with rows. In some instances, these seating arrangements are floor areas temporarily set with collapsible folding chairs. In assigned seating situations, a ticket or the like identifies a particular assigned seat by letters and/or numbers corresponding to a section, row and/or seat location. In order to locate a particular assigned seat, it is important that these seating arrangements be adequately marked with identifying indicia, such as signs and markers, so people can easily and quickly locate their assigned seats.
In many instances, seating arrangements however tend to be poorly marked for identification. This makes locating one's seat very difficult, and even more difficult with relatively large seating areas in which locating a particular section and row is done from a distance. Experience has further revealed that temporary seating arrangements compound the problems associated with locating a particular assigned seat because of the lack of adequate temporary marking devices for use with temporary seats, such as collapsible folding chairs. As a result, there exists a need for an identifying device that can be employed with temporary seating arrangements, as well as permanent seating arrangements, and that effectively defines seating arrangements for visually locating a particular seat.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device which displays identifying information in manner that effectively defines seating arrangements to aid the user in locating his or her assigned seat relatively quickly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device which displays identifying information in a manner that is unobstructive to adjacent seating areas.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a device which is selectively mountable to a chair frame or the like.
An overall object of the present invention is to provide a device having all the above-mentioned objects which is highly durable, efficient and cost effective to manufacture, install and operate.
Other objects of the invention are discussed below and are shown in the figures.